A Love That Never Ends
by Bmcenroe132
Summary: A collection of dramione one shots. Disclaimer: Jk Rowling owns the rights to these characters
1. A mother's love

Disclaimer: JK Rowling own the rights to these Characters, I've just given them another story.

"Draco," his mother called from the other side of the door. He sighed and continued to look at himself in the mirror. He was disgusted by the man looking back at him. This man was weak. Only a weak man would give up the only thing that ever made him truly happy for what others wanted. "Draco, it's time" he heard his mother say from the other side of the door. Looking at himself in that moment really looking at himself he realized that he couldn't do it. He wasn't going to marry that girl out there because that was what was expected of him. How had he let this get this far? He turned and walked across his room and opened the door.

"You were worrying me, Draco all the guest have arrived...it's time," she looked sad as if she was sorry that he was having this taken from him as well.

"Mother," he said calmly. "I am not marrying Astoria today, not ever. I don't love her, and I could careless about the pureblood line. So I need you do my a favor, I need you to go back out there and tell them that you couldn't find me," for just a moment he could see pride flash across her face, before a surprised look over took it.

"Draco be reasonable," she said in what he knew was a halfhearted attempt to make him stay.

"Were you in love with someone else when you married father?" He asked her knowing the answer.

"No I wasn't Draco."

"I am in love with someone else. I have been in love with someone else for what feels like an eternity and I would rather die than to marry someone who isn't her," his mother looked sad at this "mother I know what this means, I'll be disowned and my father may very well never speak to me again, but I'm ok with that. Because I would die for her mother."

She didn't say anything for a long moment "then you need to go, and you need to find her and get out of the country for awhile. Put some space between you and your father,"

Draco nodded before grabbing his wand off the side table and walking over to his personal fire place. "Draco," his mother said stopping him. He turned to look at her. "I will be at your aunt Amadora's house when you return. And please tell Miss Grabger I would like meet her properly." And without another word he was gone in a flash of green flames.

...

He stepped out of the fire place at Grimmanld place. He knew that she would be here, today of all days especially. He'd come to know this house well, not just because of his relationship with Hermione but also his almost friendship with Potter and red.

He didn't know what he was going to say when he found her, the last time they had seen each other things had not ended well. Though they had both known this day was coming it hadn't made it any easier. He made his way towards the back where the kitchen was, he heard soft voices. He entered the room silently, his eyes found her instantly. Seeing her now like this he knew that he could have never lived without her.

"I love you," he said making himself known after a moment. She turned to look at him and he saw the briefest of smiles play on her lips "I have loved you since I was sixteen, and I could never be with out you. I don't care if that means I am poor, because you are the only thing I want in this world," she stood and ran to him throwing her arm around him.

"Draco," she sobbed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"Let's elope,lets go to Paris." He kissed the top of her head. "We can drag Potter and Red here with us. We can leave tonight. I'm not going to spend another day without you."

She turned to look at Potter who nodded his head, letting her know they would be there. "I love Draco,"

"I love you too, Granger"

Thanks for Reading!


	2. Better Late than never

_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the rights to these characters. I just gave them another story._

War changed people, that much he knew. What was once important no longer held any value. The people he once thought beneath him, he realized might possible better than he. He supposed his new friends, had rubbed off on him.

Well Granger had at any rate. He the arrogant young Malfoy was bettered by the muggle born Gryffindor, but it was something he prided himself on. So when Weasley, was caught red handed with the Brown girl making whoopy he had to restrain himself.

Though they had been come friends of sorts, he consider himself closer to Granger, and if it came to picking sides, he would pick her's hands down. She had grown on him the way only beautiful and smart women could.

So the day he caught Weasley pouring is dumb heart out to anyone who would listen he snapped.

"Weasley forgive me for saying this, but you didn't love her." Ron looked outraged at this and ready to argue but Draco held his hand up to stop him. "you just didn't want to be alone, or maybe she was good for your ego, maybe she just made you feel better about your miserable life. But you didn't love her, because you don't destroy the people you love."

"Malfoy you don't know what the hell you are talking about." Ron said angrily.

"I know more than you think," and without another word he walked away.

...

Draco walked into his shared office space, Granger was already there sorting through files that had been dropped on her desk. It seemed that Harry was benching them from any real cases until Hermione got her head on straight again. Which of course enraged her even more.

"That prat," she muttered as she pulled at a rather old looking file. "He is trying to distract me, with this? Like I don't already know that everyone in this office has tried and failed to find where he is hiding his money"

"Granger, he is just looking out for you." She raised her gaze to look at him and glare.

"I do not need protection," she snarled back at him.

"I know that, I told him that. But you are the family he never really had. And if you were to get hurt on a mission because you are distracted by someone or something he would never forgive himself,"

"Oh so you are in his side? I suppose you are on Ron's as well?" She snapped back, the moment the words had left her mouth she wanted to take them back. The look on his face.

"No I am not! Weasley though my sort of friend is a right old Prat who could use a lesson or two,"

"I heard what you said to him," she said in a small voice. "Thank you,"

"No thanks required. You are my friend who deserve better than a two timing loser, you are beautiful and smart and have a very bright future ahead of you that does not involve that Weasel. And you are going to find a man, who makes you happy and who will love you like there is no tomorrow everyday."

...

He was sitting with Ginny Potter, they were suppose to be meeting Hermione for lunch, or at least that was what Ginny had told him when she had called and made the plans. However it was thirty five minutes after Granger was suppose to be there. She was never late.

"Ginny, where is Granger?" Ginny looked guilty. "She isn't coming is she?"

"No,"

"Then why would you tell me we were all having lunch,"

"Well though we have been friendly for awhile now, mainly because of Hermione. I thought it could be a little weird if I asked you to lunch."

"So why did you want to have lunch with me, Potter not keepingyou happy," he asked jokingly.

Ginny smiled "I think we both know why," the look she was giving him unnerved him. It reminded him of his mother. "So you don't want to talk about it, that's ok I'll talk. You are in love with that girl. And everyone can see it. Harry told me about the mission last month. You nearly got killed because you were to busy worried about Hermione."

He looked a little out raged. "I would gladly lay my life down for her. She is my partner."

"Yes, but you love her too," he didn't say anything. "Look I know what she has said about not needing anyone and being done with men for except the occasional shag. But I know she loves you too. You should have seen her when you dated Padma over Christmas She went crazy all the while pretending it doesn't affect her."

"What if it ruins everything and we go back to hating each other. "

Ginny smiled warmly "and living like this is better,"

"It means I won't loose her."

"And if she were to find someone, because they pushed her a little to over look the past. What then? Will you sit back and watch her be happy with someone who isn't you,"

"It is what I did when she was with your brother,"

"And how did it feel,"

"Horrible."

...

"Ginny have you heard from Draco?" Hermione asked as she walked into the kitchen at the burrow.

"No, haven't you?"

"Not since work the other day, we decided to take a few days off from work, bit of a holiday. But we haven't talked, it's not like us," she looked thoughtful of a moment. "You don't think he met someone do you?"

Ginny looked annoyed at her friend "and if he has?"

"Well, then I guess good for him," Ginny looked ready kill her.

"Good for him, good for him Hermione. Come on, you are both madly in love with each other why won't you just admit it?"

Hermione looked taken back slightly, "Well he could say something to you know,"

"You are joking right," Ginny asked.

"No, why does it have to be me?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you are the one always going on and on about how you don't need a man. How you are just fine on your own. Why would he tell you when you, say these things on a regular bases."

"I do not," she stopped though at the look on Ginny's face. "Ok so maybe I do,"

...

She had been knocking on the door for what felt like ages. It had been two days since she had her talk with Ginny at the burrow and still hadn't heard from him. They had been partners for five years and this was the longest they had gone without talking,

She knocked again. "Draco I know you are in there!" She yelled through the door. "Come on open the door, please." Nothing. "So help me god I will break this door down" she paused but no sound came. "1 2 3," the door swung open to reveal a very disheveled looking Draco

"Merlin what is so blood damn important, we are on holiday, couldn't it have waited," he said angrily.

"No, it couldn't,"

"Well, on with it, I have company."

Her heart sank, she had waited to long to tell him and now he had moved on, "oh,"

"Granger,"

"Yes,"

"Why are you here?"

"I love you," she stared at him wide eyed. She watched him closely as what she had just said sunk in.

"Hermione,"

"No, wait. I have something I want to say, I love you. And I have loved you for only Merlin knows how long. And I know what I have said, but I lied. Because I love the way we fight and banter still sometimes, and I love how you get me without me having to say anything. And how you can hold an actual conversation with me. And I would love to be able to wake up next to you every day, cause I am pretty sure that it would be absolutely amazing," he had a smile on his face before she stopped talking.

"Blaise,"he called over his shoulder without breaking eye contact with her.

"Yes," she heard him answer from somewhere in the house.

"You need to leave, Hermione is here,"

They heard footsteps approaching from the back hall "I don't see why that means I have to leave," he stopped and look between them before smirking. "See you later mate,"

Blaise slipped past them out the door before Draco wrapped a hand around her wrist and pulled her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest and breathed a sigh of relief.

"It took you long enough," he murmured into her hair.

"Better late than never," she said moving to look up at him before he claimed her lips with his.

After a few moment's he pulled away "You know what this means don't you?" He asked.

"We won't be partner's anymore," the Ministry has very strict rules about inter office dating in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement office.

"Yeah,"

"I think I can live with that, as long as I get to come home to you every night"

"Well we will just have to see what we can do about that," he murmured.

"Yes we will," she said before leaning up to kiss him again. A little late is better than never indeed.

Thanks for Reading!


	3. Ron Weasley and his cheating ways

_Disclaimer: Jk Rowling owns the rights to theze characters. I have just given them a new story._

Watching them from across the room wasn't as painful as it had been after the break up. But seeing them at the same functions all the time was becoming tiresome. It didn't help that Hermione had been alone for the better part of the last six months. She had been trying to focus her efforts on launching her global fashion company with Narrsissa Malfoy. It hadn't left much time for dating, with all of the planning and meeting's. The traveling non stop it didn't leave much time for much else.

She was happy to be shot of the likes of Ron Weasley and his cheating ways, but it still boiled her blood that he was now with Lavender Brown the slag who had broken them up. Why did they get the happy ever after? The voice in the back of her mind said 'because they deserve each other. What goes around comes around'. She often had to remind herself, she didn't need a man in her life to be happy. Beside as of late, when she had been home her nights were mostly spent in the company of a man who far better at pleasuring her than Ron ever had.

"I know you aren't dwelling on the fact that Weasley over there is here with that sorry excuse of a witch," said a voice in her ear. She had felt his eyes on her from the moment he had entered the room. She always seemed to be on fire when he looked at her. She smiled to herself as she turned to come face to face with the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Of course not," she lied.

"You have always been a bad liar Granger," he smiled and handed her a flute of Champagne. "Beside's the things I have planned for you tonight will drive that weasel right out of your mind," he said leaning in to whisper in her ear again.

" So might I inquiry about the where about's of my mother," he asked smiling as he pulled away. "Seeing as she is the one who always demands I attend these functions.

"I haven't seen her in over an hour," Hermione replied as she started to scan the room for her business partner.

"She told me you guys were planning a trip to Paris in a few days?" He asked trying to be nonchalant.

"Yes we are," Hermione stopped her scanning of the room and turned to look at him curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I was thinking, if you were up to being sneaky that maybe I could tag along. You know mother she is in bed by seven. We'd be free to do some exploring if you know what I mean," she smiled at this.

"I was under the impression Mr. Malfoy that you had a business to run here in London. A business that requirers a lot of your attention," she said giving him his trademark smirk.

"Yes it does, but I however have found something rather appealing to give my attention too these days,"

She tried not to smile to much, it had been serval weeks since the two once enemy's found that they might have more in common than they had originally thought. It had been after a function just like this. The night was still young and Malfoy had asked her for a drink at a pub not to far from the ministry. It wasn't the first time they had been out a lone but it was the first time he thought him might like do this more often. Whatever they were still had no label, after all they had still been flinging insults at each other not to long ago.

"I think your mother is growing suspicious," Hermione said softly. Narcissa has been dropping hints to Hermione in the last few weeks that alluded to the fact she might know what her business partner and son were up too.

He snorted "oh my mother knows alright. She always knows, I am willing to bet that she is secretly planning the engagement party."

"Draco, we agreed." She said sternly

"Yeah when we said it was a one time thing. But we are well past that now don't you think?"

"And how would you explain to your mother why you wanted to tag a long?"

"Well it has been awhile since I have been to Paris," She looked at him with that look she reserved for just him.

"And exactly what kind of exploring did you have in mind," she asked asked taking another sip from her flute.

"The kind that doesn't require us to leave the bed," he whispered into her ear, pulling away he smirked at the blush that was slowly creeping into her cheeks. He loved the effect he seemed to have on her. It drove him wild.

"There you are Draco," they heard his mother say before turning to see her approach.

"Mother," He said curtly.

"You aren't bothering Hermione again?" She asked with a slight knowing smile.

"We were just discussing your trip to Paris," he said and smirked again.

"Oh yes, how exciting. Still can't believe we are being picked up in a every major Wizarding boutique in Wizarding Paris." His mother gushed with a huge smile. It was really nice to see her so happy again Draco thought to himself.

"I thought I might tag a long." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh," was all her mother said with raised eyebrows.

"You know it's been awhile since I have had the pleasure of visiting. It's a great place to make some business contacts for the future as you know I am try to expand the reach of the business."

"Oh," was her response one a again.

"Blaise can handle things without me for a few days," he knew what she was doing. She was onto them.

"Hermione dear, you wouldn't mind," she asked turning to the witch beside her.

"No of course not, I'm sure the villa has plenty of room." Hermione piped up. Blushing again.

"I see, well then the more the better," Narcissa waves to someone over their shoulders "well glad to see you two have finally pulled your head out of the sand," and without another word walked away to greet some of the other guest.

"She knows," Hermione groaned.

"Yup, she knows," he said with a smirk. "It's not so bad, she loves you. And she has been nagging me to start thinking about settling down."

"Settling down?"

"It's not like we are planning on running off to Vegas anytime soon. I don't think either one of us can deny we are enjoying ourselves. Why not see where it goes. Beside's it will be fun to see the paper's have a field day with this one," and before she could stop him he leaned in and kissed right there in the middle of the crowed ballroom for all to see.

Yes, it did look like Hermione Granger was better off without the like Ron Weasley and his cheating ways.

 _Thanks for Reading!_


End file.
